ChanBaek SongFicts
by Jung YongHwa
Summary: ChanLie dan BaiXian, sepasang werewolf dan vampire. Lalu bagaimana dengan ChanLie jika BaiXian di lenyapkan oleh ayahnya sendiri? Bagaimana jika ChanLie bertemu dengan reinkarnasi BaiXian yang sudah memiliki tunangan? ChanYeol-BaekHyun story. Slight : KaiSoo, HunHan . DLDR
1. Chapter 1

CHANBAEK SongFicts

Author : Jung YongHwa

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Little Sad

Cast : Chanyeol,Baekhyun

Support Cast : EXO member

Annyeong .. saya author baru :D #GaAdayangNanya

Ini fanfic YAOI pertama.

Ini SongFic tapi aku buat ber-chapter dengan song yang beda tiap chapternya, tapi ceritanya berhubungan lho^^ Lagunya juga lagu EXO dari Album MAMA sampai yang sekarang ;)

Oke! Hope You Like It

Comment Juseyo^^

CHAPTER 1

MAMA

"Aku mencintai BaiXian, abeoji!" suara berat itu terdengar frustasi, namun tetap ada kesan tegas di dalamnya. Tidak. Ia harus tetap mempertahankan apa yang sudah ia mulai bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"Kalian berbeda, Park Chanlie! Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga bisa berhubungan dengan makhluk berdarah dingin itu?! Apa kau tak bisa berpikir?!" suara dari ayahnya terdengar sangat marah, bahkan wajahnya yang biasanya nampak tegas kini memerah memberi kesan garang.

"Aku tak peduli, abeoji! Apa salahnya werewolf bersama seorang vampire?! Kami saling mencintai!"

"Chan—"

"Bahkan dulu werewolf dan vampire tidak seperti sekarang! Bukankah dulu mereka bersahabat?! Tapi kenapa, abeoji!"

_**MAMA, answer me now!**_

_**Why did people change?**_

_**Is it true that a beautiful time once existed?**_

"BERANI KAU MEMBANTAH AYAHMU, PARK CHANLIE?!"

"Aku mencintainya, abeoji." Menjawab tanpa rasa takut sekalipun. Bahkan matanya berani balas menatap tajam mata sang ayah.

Ayahnya mendecih, "kau benar-benar telah dibutakan olehnya, Chanlie."

Chanlie terkekeh pelan, "Itu memang benar, abeoji."

Ayahnya menyeringai ke arahnya, "Bagaimana kalau abeoji menancapkan pisau perak abeoji ke dada namja itu, hm?"

Chanlie tersentak lantas memandang nyalang ayahnya, "Jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya, abeoji!"

"hahaha .. kau benar-benar mencintainya, Chanlie? Biarkan dia mati dengan tenang karena telah membuat musuhnya sendiri jatuh cinta padanya."

Chanlie tidak menyahut, tetap memandang tajam sang abeoji yang kini telah membawa sebuah pisau perak. Mengelusnya perlahan seolah mengejek Chanlie. Lelaki berumur namun masih berwujud muda itu menghampiri Chanlie, tepat dihadapan Chanlie ia berujar, "Biarkan dia menanggung apa yang telah ia perbuat padamu, Chanlie!"

_**Now, they forget about love**_

_**They lost the heart to care for others**_

_**They turn their backs and get busy with life**_

"Tak akan kubiarkan itu semua, abeoji!" Tangannya yang terkepal ia arahkan ke abeojinya -

SRET—

BUKK—

Tubuh Chanlie terpentalmengenai dinding hingga retak. Itu benar. Dirinya tak akan sanggup melawan ayahnya yang beribu kali lebih kuat darinya.

"Ja, Tn. Kang, bawa Byun BaiXian kemari sekarang juga! Dia tak punya keluarga bukan, Chanlie? Ini akan mudah."

Chanlie meludah melihat seringai busuk itu.

"Ye, Tn. Park."

Chanlie buru-buru bangun hendak menahan Tn. Kang yang pasti hendak menangkap BaiXian-nya. Namun—

"ARGHH!" Ayahnya kembali melemparnya ke dinding lalu merantainya di sana.

"kau tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, Chanlie. Diam dan tunggu.. pertunjukannya baru akan di mulai."

'Oh Tuhan, selamatkan BaiXian-ku..'

_**Envy filled with murderous desire is hidden behind the mask of anonimity**_

_**Still hungry even when they see the end**_

"Lepaskan aku! KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU!"

Chanlie memejamkan mata ketika sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Tidak, ia berharap ini hanya mimpi.

CKLEK

Pintu kayu itu terbuka seiring dengan munculnya wajah namja manis yang dipujanya.

"Hahaha.. ini dia yang aku tunggu. Baixian.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanlie mendecih melihat ekspresi sandiwara menjijikkan ayahnya.

BaiXian harus mendongak karena ia dalam posisi berlutut akibat dilempar dengan kasar oleh 2 pengawal Tn. Park tadi. "Apa yang anda inginkan, Tn. Park?" Tanyanya sinis. Ya.. ia tahu betul alasan yang membuatnya diseret paksa kemari.

Tn. Park tertawa menyebalkan, "Hm.. untuk mengucp selamat tinggal mungkin?"

BaiXian sedikit tersentak. Ia tak menyangka ayah dari kekasihnya sekejam ini. Ia memandang ke arah Chanlie yang masih terikat dengan sayu. Chanlie menggeleng kuat. Tubuhnya bergerak liar berusaha melepaskan lilitan yang membelenggunya.

Kembali BaiXian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Tn. Park, "G-Geurae.." Senyum licik tercetak di bibir pria itu.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, BAIXIAN?!" Chanlie berteriak. Tubuhnya semakin bergerak liar seperti kesetanan.

BaiXian berdiri, berjalan pelan ke arah namja yang selama ini menemani hidupnya yang sepi. Sampai di hadapannya, ia peluk tubuh itu, lalu berbisik lirih, "Mianhae, Chanlie-ya.. M-mungkin ini saatnya aku menyusul kedua orangtuaku.. Gomawo.. sudah menemaniku selama ini.. Gomawo, Chanlie-ya.. Aku mencintaimu.." BaiXian menangis, Chanlie tau itu.

"Andwae! Andwaeyo, BaiXian!" Chanlie menggeleng keras. Air matanya sudah mengalir sejak tadi.

"Mian.."

Pelukan it terlepas, seiring menjauhnya tubuh mungil itu darinya. Kembali ke hadapan Tn. Park.

"Selamat tinggal, Byun BaiXian.." ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau perak itu di hadapan BaiXian yang kini menutup matanya.

"ANDWAE! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, BRENGSEK! BAIXIAN! ANDWAE!"

JLEBB

_**Should we not look at each other in eyes anymore?**_

_**Shouldn't we communicate? Shouldn't we love?**_

_**I shed my tears again at this painful reality**_

__"ANDWAEEEEEEE!"

Teriakan Chanlie mengiringi tubuh yang perlahan menjadi debu...

_**Tell me, MAMA...**_

"Hey, Park Chanyeol! Astaga.. kau melamun lagi?!"

Namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah buntalan kertas mengenai kepalanya juga namja berkulit gelap yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Sialan kau, Kin Jongin!"

"Ahaha.. daripada kau melamun terus."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir aku patung?!"

...

Chanyeol melipat sebuah kertas di koridor lantai 2 SMAnya, persis dipinggir menghadap lapangan basket di bawah sana.

'Hay, BaiXian, ini sudah hampir seratus tahun setelah kau meninggalkanku.. aku hampir memutuskan untuk menyusulmu saat itu.. tapi aku tak ingin kita bertemu di dunia yang lain.. aku memutuskan untuk menunggu samapi kau muncul lagi di dunia ini.. di dunia manusia.. Abeoji –ah aku tak akan memanggilnya seperti itu lagi.. pria itu sudah mati. BaiXian... Aku merindukanmu..."

Chanyeol –atau kau bisa memanggilnya Chanlie, memandang pesawat kertas di tangannya.

"Hey, kau lihat.. murid bari itu benar-benar manis!"

"Ya. Bahkan dia terlihat seperti yeoja."

"siapa tadi namanya?"  
"Byun BaekHyun"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar gosipan dari 2 orang yeoja di belakangnya.

"Byun BaekHyun ya..." Mengguman lirih lalu menerbangkan pesawat kertasnya.

_**If we can smile together in a happy love..**_

T.B.C

Bagaimana? Bagus atau tidak?

Review oke!

Salam ChanBaek! #BawaPulangChanBaek


	2. Chapter 2

CHANBAEK SongFicts

Author : Jung YongHwa

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Little Sad

Cast : Chanyeol,Baekhyun

Support Cast : EXO member

CHAPTER 2

HEART ATTACK

(Saya saranin untuk dengerin lagunya ketika membaca;)

Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya dengan bosan. Oh ayolah.. songsaengnim akan menghukum muridnya yang tidak disiplin, tapi bagaimana jika songsaengnim itu sendiri yang salah?

Kelasnya gaduh. Tentu saja. Ini kesempatan emas selagi songsaengnim belum datang ke kelas. Namun Chanyeol berbeda, ah.. tidak. Biasanya dia juga berbuat gaduh –sangat malah-, tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia sama sekali tidak berminat. Yang ia lakukan hanya melihat ke luar jendela tepat di samping tempat duduknya. Mungkin hari ini melihat tembok di samping kelas lebih menarik dari apapun.

Sebuah objek yang berjalan di koridor depan kelas mnarik perhatiannya. Ah.. itu hanya Kepala Sekolah juga seorang murid. Eh, tunggu-

"BaiXian?!"

_.. Flashback. Puluhan tahun lalu .._

_**I'm blinded by you, who shines that all other light become colorless**_

_**You're a strong flashlight**_

_**You still remain as a strong afterimage, a flashback ..**_

Malam itu, Chanyeol (Chanlie) merasa bosan berdiam diri di dalam mension megahnya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar, berjalan-jalan sekedar merasakan udara segar malam hari.

Ia berjalan masuk ke sebuah hutan. Hm.. yang ia pikir mungkin bersantai di atas sebuah pohon tak begitu buruk. Setidaknya ia bisa tenang dan rileks dengan mendengarkan suara-suara binatang malam.

Ia terus berjalan, hingga-

BRUKK

"Appo ..." sebuah tubuh jatuh tepat di depan kakinya.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" Chanyeol menunduk. Mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah orang itu dan, "uhmm.." sebuah aroma yang dikenalnya masuk ke indra penciumannya, aroma Vampire.

"ARGH..!" Orang itu mungkin saja juga mencium aroma werewolf miliknya hingga membuat orang iru meloncat sejauh 5 meter darinya. Menjaga jarak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Orang itu berteriak. Ah.. seorang namja rupanya. Manis sekali. Wajahnya pucat nemun entah mengapa terlihat bersinar di mata Chanyeol. Uh .. apa yang kau pikirkan, Park Chanlie?!

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah ini masih memasuki wilayah werewolf?" Chanyeol menjawab juga bertanya balik dengan nada yang datar.

Namja itu tersentak. Ada raut ketakutan di sana.

"A-aku akan pergi.." Namja itu berbalik dengan cepat.

"T-tunggu!" Terlambat. Tubuh yang berubah menjadi kelelawar tadi telah menghilang. Bahkan tangan Chanyeol hanya menggantung begitu saja di udara.

_**I walked through a long maze, in between visions of you**_

_**It seems like I can touch you**_

_**But .. my hand goes through empty air ..**_

_**...**_

"Abeoji.." Chanyeol berseru, duduk di kursi samping ayahnya yang sedang meminum segelas minuman, Chanyeol tak tahu apa itu.

"Ah.. ada apa, Chanlie? Aku mau minum?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "animnida, abeoji. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Tn. Park meletakkan gelasnya ke meja lantas memandang ke arah putranya, "Apa itu?"

"Um.. kenapa werewolf dan vampire saling memusuhi, abeoji?"

Tn. Park menyernyit. Sedikit heran dengan putranya yang biasanya acuh kini bertanya demikian, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Chanlie?"

"Hanya ingin tahu, abeoji."

Ayahnya terkekeh membuat Chanyeol bernafas lega. Setidaknya ayahnya tidak bertanya macam-macam mengenai alasannya.

"Kita memusuhi mereka karena mereka bisa membunuh kita dengan menghisap habis darah kita, Chanlie .. dan mereka memusuhi kita karena kita mengetahui kelemahan mereka, yaitu dengan menancapkan pisau perak ke dada mereka."

Kini ganti Chanyeol yang menyernyit, "Tapi.. meskipun begitu, bukankah kita dan mereka masih tetap bisa berdamai dengan berjanji tak akan saling membunuh?"

Sekali lagi, Tn. Park terkekeh, namun kali ini kekehannya terdengar meremehkan, "Makhluk seperti kita ataupun mereka ataupun juga manusia takkan bisa memenuhi janji sepenuhnya, Chanlie .."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Begitu ya?" Bisiknya lirih, "Aku mengerti, Abeoji .." Ujarnya.

'kenapa aku sedih? Dan kenapa juga aku jadi memikirkan vampire mungil itu?' ia membatin.

_**All I see are images of you**_

_**In such a realistic dream world, I love you like crazy**_

_**Oh, no no. That's not you**_

_**Oh, no no. Hypnotizing myself**_

Malam berikutnya, Chanyeol kembali keluar dari mensionnya. Ia akan kembali ke hutan dan berharap akan mengulang pertemuannya dengan vampire yang menyita pikirannya sejak kemarin. Harus. Ia bertekat dalam hati.

Ia mendongak ke arah dahan-dahan pohon, berharap apa yang dicarinya ada di sana. Dan .. Gotcha! Itu dia! Vampire itu duduk melamun di dahan pohon. Punggungnya menyender di pohon. Kaki yang satu ia tekuk dan yang satu lagi ia luruskan. Uh .. jika saja Chanyeol dapat melukis, ia akan lukis pemandangan indah itu.

"Hey!" ia berseru, membuat vampire di atas terkejut, dan –

BRUKK

Ah .. Chanyeol berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena ia dapat mengulang pertemuannya dengan vampire itu, bahkan sama persis dengan pertemuan awal mereka. Dengan tubuh mungil itu jatuh di depan kakinya.

Vampire di bawahnya mendongak dan memandangnya takut. Chanyeol hanya diam. "K-kau .." Oh, lihatlah, Chanyeol .. wajah itu terlihat ketakutan.

"A-aku berjanji tak akan pernah kembali ke sini .." Vampire itu berdiri dan berbalik dengan cepat tapi..

"Jika kau pergi, aku akan mengejarmu dan menusukkan pisau perak ini ke dadamu." –seruan datar Chanyeol menghentikannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang. Lalu melangkah mendekati objek yang membuatnya penasaran kemarin bahkan hingga saat ini. 'Kenapa jantungku berdebar?' Pikirnya.

_**The closer you are, the faster my heartbeats**_

Ketika Chanyeol berada tepat di belakang tubuh sang namja mungil, ia ber_u_jar, "aku di belakangmu, bukan dii depanmu."

"k-kau akan membunuhku?" Chanyeol tahu, vampire itu masih ketakutan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku membunuhmu?"

"Benarkah?" Tubuh itu perlahan berbalik.

DEG! 'Oh Tuhaan .. kenapa aku baru menyadari betapa manisnya dia?' Chanyeol membeku.

_**A sudden heart attack. I can't move**_

_**Destroying my world, as I live in the heart attack you gave me**_

_**Losing my breath, as you get even more close**_

"Hey?"

"o-oh.." Chanyeol tersadar, "T-tentu saja. Tidak semua werewolf ingin membunuh vampire yang ditemuinya. Lalu, apa kau tak berniat menghisap darahku?"

Vampire manis itu terkekeh yang membuatnya berkali lipat lebih manis dimata Chanyeol, "Tentu saja tidak."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Byun BaiXian."

_.. End of Flashback .._

"BaiXian?!" Chanyeol dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas. Wajahnya gusar. Ya! Ia yakin melihat BaiXian tadi. BaiXian-nya.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana, Park Chanyeol?!" Jongin berteriak memanggilnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia keluar kelas dan ... ia tak melihat BaiXian di sana ..

_**Left with not one clue, you disappeared, leaving me to wonder aimlessly**_

_**No oxygen left, just a frozen silence, so quiet that I can't breath**_

T.B.C

Bagaimana? Apa ini memuaskan? Tambah jelek ya?

Yang udah baca Review dong .. Buat nyemangati Author ngelanjutin FF ini #Pundung

Yang udah Review Jeongmal Gomawo ^^ Bahkan yang udah komen juga di Facebook #LapIngus

Maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu ..

Review kalian sangat berharga ^^

Oke.. ndak banyak omong ..

Salam ChanBaek #BawaPulangChanBaek


	3. Chapter 3

**ChanBaek's SongFicts**

Author : Jung YongHwa

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun

Support Cast : EXO member

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya ^^

Warning : Typos everywhere

.

.

CHAPTER 3

Don't Go

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa. Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, ini yang dilakukannya. Berlari dari satu kelas ke kelas yang lain, berharap menemukan seseorang yang ia cari.

Kini ia memasuki area kantin. Matanya menoleh ke segala penjuru ruangan yang cukup luas itu, hatinya berkata apa yang ia cari berada di sini. Tapi, dimana?

_**Your small wing movements bring my attraction to you ..**_

_**Your hand gestures seem like,**_

_**You're telling me to follow you ..**_

Ia berjalan tak tentu arah dengan mata yang terus memutar. Oh, ayolah, Chanyeol .. kau tak sadar di ruangan ini sangat ramai, bagaimana jika kau me -

**BRUKK**

-nubruk seseorang.

"Ooh .. Ya Tuhan .." Chanyeol meringis menatap seseorang yang bertubrukkan dengan badan tingginya terjatuh tepat di depan kakinya. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Bodohnya kau, Chanyeol ..

"neo .. gwaenchana?" ia bertanya pelan. Melihat tubuh sang 'korban' yang jauh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit tak tega. Tapi, mengapa ia merasa .. De javu?

Perlahan kepala namja yang ditubruknya tadi mendongak, menampakkan mata sipit yang indah. Oh.. Ya Tuhan ..

Chanyeol tercekat. Mata itu ..

_**Your earnest eyes **_

_**And your silent stories whirled together on that night ..**_

_**I lost myself and my one and only soul in your deep image**_

Chanyeol tetap dalam posisinya ketika namja itu bangkit, mengusap celananya yang kotor akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Lain kali, berhati-hatilah .." Bahkan Chanyeol lebih tercekat melihat senyum itu. Ia seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Apalagi ketika namja yang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Tapi, Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Namja tadi menyernyit bingung. Kenapa orang dihadapannya ini malah melamun? Dan kenapa namja tinggu itu menatapnya sedemikian rupa? Tapi kemudian ia mengendikka bahu, lalu memutuskan pergi untuk makan siang di sudut kantin sana.

"Oi, kau sedang apa, Chanyeol hyung?" tepukkan di pundaknya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebentar. Dan .. dirinya bersyukur, namja tadi, BaiXian .. ya BaiXiannya masih benar-benar disini.

Jongin –namja yang tadi menepuk pundaknya, ikut menengok ke arah pandangan mata Chanyeol. Dan seketika itu juga, matanya melebar, "Astaga .. i-itu .. BaiXian H-hyung?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari 'BaiXian'.

"Kenapa kau tak menghampirinya, hyung?"

Kini Chanyeol menggeleng, "Ia bahkan tak ingat denganku, Jongin .." cicitnya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Jelas seperti itu, hyung .. dan aku tak yakin namanya tetap BaiXian sekarang."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Jongin ada benarnya juga.

"Dan yang aku maksud tadi, mengapa hyung tak menghampirinya. Mengajaknya berkenalan, dan memulainya dari awal?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Chanyeol yang tetap asyik memerhatikan 'BaiXian'.

"Terserah kau, hyung. Aku pergi dulu, Kyungsoo hyung pasti sudah menungguku. Bye, hyung!"

Chanyeol menatap punggung Jongin sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah 'BaiXian'. "Bagaimana aku menegurnya jika melihat setiap gerakannya saja rasanya aku lupa untuk bernafas, Jongin-ah?"

_**Completely drunk in your body movements**_

_**That I forget to even breathe ..**_

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap kedua telapak tangannya. Ini sungguh dingin. Langit memang nampak mendung sekarang. Untung tadi pagi ia tak lupa membawa payung yang kini ia sandarkan di gerbang sekolah tepat di samping tempat ia berdiri. Ya .. berjaga jikalau nanti turun hujan.

Ia mengamati seluruh siswa yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ya .. ini memang waktu sekolah usai. Dan ketika mata Chanyeol melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya melintas, ia perlahan mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku memang terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar menyapa atau bahkan mengajaknya berbincang. Padahal ingin rasanya aku peluk tubuh itu, aku sungguh merindukannya. Bagaimana caraku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah mengirimkannya lagi untukku?

Aku segera bersebunyi di balik pohon besar ketika melihatnya berbalik. Oh .. apa ia merasa diikuti? Bodoh kau, Park Chanyeol! Tentu saja ia merasakannya.

Kulihat ia menyernyit ketika tak mendapati apapun di belakangnya. Lalu kembali berjalan, membuatku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku tadi. Semoga ia tak curiga lagi.

**Tes .. Tes ..**

Aku mendongak merasa ada yang menetes di pipiku. A-ah .. hujan! Aku menoleh ke depan, dan kudapati BaiXian tengah berlari dengan tas punggungnya yang ia jadikan pelindung di atas kepalanya. Aku ikut berlari.

**Author POV**

Chanyeol yang melihat BaiXian berteduh di halte memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon tepat di samping halte, jika ia ikut breteduh di halte, BaiXian pasti mengingat wajahnya yang tadi menabraknya di kantin.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika hujan seperti ini? Kenapa tadi kau tak membawa payung,Byun Baekhyun?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar gumaman itu, 'Byun Baekhyun ya? Ah .. murid baru yang menjadi bahan gosipan dua hari lalu?' Batinnya.

"hah .. apa aku harus menunggu hingga hujan reda?"

Chanyeol melihat Bai –ah maksudku Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halte. 'Bahkan caranya duduk sangat terkihat indah ..'

_**You sit lightly like a waltz ..**_

_**And I can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**My eyes naturally follow you each step you take**_

Chanyeol tersadar dari fantasinya ketika tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia sadar, pohon ini tak mungkin sanggup melindunginya dari hujan.

"Ah .. Ya!" Chanyeol teringat akan payung yang dibawanya. Ia hendak membuka payung untuk menghindarkan tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan, namun gerakannya berhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun nampak kedinginan di sana.

Ia menatap payungnya sejenak lalu kembali tersenyum lebar, 'Asal BaiXian tak kedinginan ..'

Chanyeol berjalan mengendap-endap ke belakang Baekhyun. Berusaha tak menciptakan suara sedikitpun. Ah .. lagipula suara hujan pasti akan menyamarkan gerakannya. Ia meletakkan payung miliknya di belakang tubuh Baekhyun, lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Tubuhnya benar-benar basah sekarang. Bahkan jari-jari tangannya mulai bergetar kedinginan.

_**Lead me ..**_

_**To the place you live, Take me with you.**_

_**I'll follow you even if it's at the end of the world ..**_

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air hujan. Matanya tetap mengamati Baekhyun yang kini menengok resah ke kanan-kiri. Dan Chanyeol juga dapat melihat senyum cerah Baekhyun ketika menemukan payung miliknya.

"Di halte ini hanya ada aku kan? Mungkin ini payung yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku.. hahaha.. siapapun pemilik payung ini, terima kasih banyak!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati mendengar celotehan Baekhyun. Tak ada yang berubah. Ceria dan cerewet seperti dulu.

Chanyeol memutuskan tetap mengikuti Baekhyun hingga ia tahu tempat namja mungil itu tinggal. Meski kini ia harus memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan.

Sekitar 5 menit mereka berjalan, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berbelok kesebuah rumah tak terlalu besar namun terlihat indah dengan taman kecil di halaman depannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Ia memutar langkahnya, waktunya ia pulang, Jongin pasti menunggunya di rumah.

'Aku harap kita bertemu lagi besok, Baekhyunnie ..'

_**Please don't escape from my vision ..**_

_**Don't disappear even when morning comes**_

_**Your walk is the walk I dream of**_

_**You're my one and only beautiful butterfly ..**_

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang .." Chanyeol berseru keras ketika sampai di rumahnya dan Jongin. Melepas sepatu dan menjinjingnya ke kamar mandi. Basah kuyup seluruhnya. Bahkan ia tak memikirkan buku PR-nya untuk besok yang basah.

Jongin yang duduk di sofa depan televisi mendongak, "Kau sudah pulang, hyung? Darimana? Apa mengikuti Baekhyun hyung?"

Chanyeol duduk di tepi bathup kamar mandi. Pintunya tidak ia tutup, jadi ia masih bisa saling tatap dengan Jongin saat ini.

"Ya .. dan darimana kau tau namanya sekarang Baekhyun?"

"dia sekelas dengan Kyungsoo, hyung .."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Matanya menatap celananya yang basah.

"Jongin-ah ..."

Jongin menyernyit, tak biasanya Chanyeol memanggilnya Jongin, terkadang mungkin Kkkamjong. "Wae?"

Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar mandi masih dengan seragam basahnya. Tak memikirkan sofa yang akan basah nantinya, ia duduk di samping Jongin. "Aku ingin menjadi manusia, Jongin .."

"MWO?!" Jongin terbelalak.

"Ya .. Baekhyun manusia sekarang .. dan .. aku ingin disampingnya, sama sepertinya."

Jongin tertawa remeh, "Jangan bercanda, hyung. Lihat aku. Aku bahkan bisa tetap di samping Kyungsoo, meskipun aku werewolf sedangkan dia manusia. Kenapa kau berlebihan, hyung?"

"aku tak ingin ditinggalkannya lagi, Jongin. Jika ia tau aku werewolf, dia mungkin tak akan menerimanya."

"Kau bisa menyembunyikannya seperti aku menyembunyikannya dari Kyungsoo."

"Ini kemauanku."

Jongin menghela nafas. Menghadapi Chanyeol yang begitu keras kepala hanya akan membuatnya lelah dan tak akan mengubah apapun.

"aku pernah di beritahu kakekku bagaimana cara werewolf menjadi manusia, hyung."

Chanyeol berbinar, "Kasih tau aku, Jongin! Aku ingin menjadi manusia dan pergi dimana Baekhyun kini berada. Di dunia manusia."

_**Where did you come from?**_

_**Where are you going?**_

_**You kindly came out here to meet me **_

.

.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku kembali menatapi Baekhyun dari jauh hari ini. Aku belum mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Kini ia sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya di meja kantin. Ada Kyungsoo –kekasih Jongin- disana. Dan juga makhluk kurang ajar yang kini menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek, mengejek ke-pengecutan-ku. Ya .. Jongin duduk disana. Ia sudah mengajakku untuk bergabung tadi, tapi aku menolak. Sudahlah, kenapa membicarakan dia?!

Aku terus memerhatikannya. Bagaimana ia tersenyum, tertawa dan juga cemberut. Baekhyun tetap BaiXian-ku yang dulu. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya. Bahkan setelah sekian tahun aku tak melihatnya, rasaku bertambah ketika aku melihatnya kembali saat ini.

_**You show off you elegant figure**_

_**Oh .. I fall for you several time**_

_**Love came to me without knowing**_

_**Without warning, suddenly ...**_

_Author POV_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol melihat seorang siswa namja menghampiri meja teman-teman Baekhyun, dan dengan seenaknya –menurut Chanyeol- duduk di samping Baekhyun-nya.

Chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya ketika melihat Baekhyun ingin berucap sesuatu .. dan .. tubuhnya lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini ... Tunanganku .."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued :D

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Annyeong ^^

Saya tahu ini lama .. Maafkan saya T^T

Tapi masih adakah yang menunggu FF abal ini? Saya hanya menunggu scandal si Baek reda, jadi deh baru update sekarang.

Ini Songfict Don't Go buat yang minta :D Terimakasih reviewnya *BOW

Ada juga yang tanya, iya .. ini Songfict ^^ dan setiap Kalimat yang saya **Bold **adalah translate inggris dari lagu aslinya. Setiap judul dari lagunya, saya tulit di bawah tulisan _Chapter. _^^

Buat yang minta manjangin, apakah ini sudah panjang? :D Author menyesuaikan dengan lagu nya T^T

Terimakasih semua yang mau review Review again? Oh ya, author minta pendapat boleh? Enaknya siapa yang jadi tunangan si Baek? Author belum memutuskan .. ataukan Sehun? Atau Kris?

Udah itu aja ^^ maaf belum sempat balas satu-satu ..

Oke .. See You ^^ #TarikChanBaek


End file.
